The invention relates to a multiple-sprocket arrangement provided for mounting on a rear wheel axle of a bicycle. The invention further relates to a rear wheel axle arrangement for a bicycle provided with such a multiple-sprocket arrangement.
Multiple-sprocket arrangements for bicycle gearings on rear wheel axles are usually mounted rotatably on the rear wheel axis of a bicycle by means of a drive mechanism and a bearing arrangement. The drive mechanism meshes with a hub sleeve in a torque transmitting manner by means of a freewheel clutch and allows for torque transmission in one rotational direction (drive direction), whereas in the other direction, the drive mechanism is rotationally decoupled from the hub sleeve in order to provide freewheeling. In highly developed bicycle gearings, as already used in professional cycling as well as by recreational cyclists, the number of sprockets increases constantly. To some extent, relatively large increments but particularly also relatively small increments are used in order to allow for an optimal gear ratio for riding on flat terrain or in a group with constant cadence. In both cases, i.e. when narrow increments with small gear ratio jumps are provided or large increments are to be provided, there is an increasing demand for very small sprockets, i.e. sprockets with 10 teeth or less. However, such small sprockets can no longer be mounted on a conventional drive mechanism.
In DE 10 2011 107 162 A1, a multiple-sprocket arrangement is provided with a drive mechanism which has a section with reduced outer diameter. The section of the drive mechanism with reduced outer diameter is provided with a male thread with which an adapter provided with a female thread can be screwed to the drive mechanism. At least one sprocket with an inner diameter which is smaller than the outer diameter of the drive mechanism is thus connectable with the drive mechanism using the adapter.
Further prior art can be found in the documents EP 1 342 657 B1, DE 201 16 764 U1, EP 0 834 450 B1, and DE 10 2011 103 489 A1.